iTake care of the mess
by hopelessromantic1313
Summary: It's a weird version for iOMG part 2! SEDDIE!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this story is taking place right after iOMG. It's not taking place for iLost My Mind. It's just a weird version that I thought would be good after iOMG. Anyways, I hope you like it! Here's my story:**

Sam's P.O.V.:

I can't believe I just did that. Freddie was just staring at me like the idiot he is. I didn't know what to say. So I just said this...

"Sorry." I said.

"It's cool." Freddie said.

"So..."

"Yeah..."

"Let's not ever talk about this...okay?" I said.

"Sounds good." Freddie said.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Then he left. We avoided each other for the rest of the lock-in. I knew it was always going to be like this between me and him. We'd never talk again...we'd never tease each other... nothing wold be the same...ever...between any of us.

Two days later:

We're still not talking. I'm not even talking to Carly. I wish I just never did that. But Carly texted me saying:

To: Sam

From: Carly

Sam! It's code red! Please come to my house!

To:Carly

From: Sam

I'll be there asap.

I ran to Carly's house. Questions were running through my head like What's happening? Is everyone okay? Man, she lives far away.

I finally got there. I burst through the door, and went into Carly's room.

"Carly, are you okay?"

She was laying on her bed, coughing.

She said in a low and weezy voice, "I'm okay. But I'm just sick with laryngitis."

"So...why did you call me over here?"

"You need to take care of me."

"Why can't Spencer?"

"He's at Sockos, that's why-"

She was cut off by someone walking in "Carly, I got your text... what's wrong?"

It was Freddie. He was looking at his pear phone, looked up...

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE? YOU ANSWER FIRST! NO, YOU! STOP THAT!" we said, completely in unison.

"Why is he here?" I said.

"Spencer is at Socko's, and I need two people to help me out!" Carly yelled as loud as she could with her voice.

"Why two?" Freddie said.

"Because Spencer was here, taking care of me, and he left saying he needed to do a sculpture at Socko's. He texted me later, saying that I was too much work, and more than one person needs to take care of me. He texted later apologizing to me. So I texted my two best friends so they can take care of me." Carly said, rather fastly and weezy.

"Fine, I'm okay taking care of you." Freddie said.

"Fine, me too." I said.

"Thanks...Now Freddie get me juice...Sam prop up my pillow. Go, go!" Carly said.

We did what she asked. Though she kept on requesting and requesting stupid, and stupider stuff. For example she told Freddie to fill up 50 water balloons with ketchup. He asked why, and she said she'd tell him when he's done. Then she told me to jump on the trampoline 100 times. I asked why, and she said 'For my amusement.' I did it though.

She fell asleep when I hit 75. I was so tired that I pushed her over, and layed on the other side of the bed. I heard Freddie come in. but I was too tired to look up, so I lay there with my eyes closed.

"Okay, Carly, I filled up 50 water balloons, and I still don't know why. Oh...are you both asleep?"

There was silence for about ten seconds. Then he said, "I guess so. Ugggh, it's such a mess."

I heard him pick up Carly's trash can, and throw away Carly's many wrappers around her bed. He picked up a wrapper right by me, and he said "Sam, we need to talk about the kiss. Yup, that's how I'm going to say it when she wakes up."

WHAT! NOOOOO! I do not want to talk about the kiss! Well it's my fault for kissing him. I knew this would happen. What the heck am I going to say? What is going to ask? I'm screwed.

**So that's part one to iTake care of the mess. I hope you liked it! Pretty, pretty, pretty please review!**


	2. iConfront

**Hey! This is part 2 to iTake care of the mess. Also known as 'The Talk'. I hope you enjoy part 2! Anyways, raise your hand if you can't wait for iLost My Mind? I'm raising mine, are you raising yours? Here's my story:**

Sam's P.O.V.:

WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!

I got it.

I opened my eyes, got up, and said, "No."

"What?" Freddie said.

"I wasn't asleep Fredlumps! I heard everything you said, and 'no', we're not talking about it!"

"We have to!"

"Why! We made a pact not to talk about it!"

"Well, I want to talk about it now because I can't stop thinking about it. I keep having questions pop up in my head about it."

"FINE... ask away!" I said.

"Well, you love me...not Brad."

"Really, Freddie? Really?"

"I just wanted to clarify." Freddie said rather stupidly, "Why couldn't you just tell me? You know, instead of kissing me?"

"Nobody believed me when I just told them that I didn't love Brad. Like you were going to believe me if I told you that I was in love with you! Expecially since I have hated you all these years!"

"Coming to that... why did you pretend you hated me?"

"Well, you always loved Carly. I knew you didn't love me, and I hated you for that. So, technically I didn't pretend."

"So what with technicality!" Freddie said, trying to defend himself, "So, what's going to happen now?"

"I'm going to quit iCarly, not talk to you, still be Carly's friend, and go home and make myself a ham sandwich."

"But...I don't want us to be like that."

"To bad, Fredlumps."

"Well, this is what I'm going to do, I'm going to tell you how I feel, finish cleaning up this mess, and make you a sandwich"

"Wait, I'm concerned about one thing on that list."

"What?"

"You're going to make me a sandwitch!"

"Yes."

"GREAT! Now...how do you feel?"

"Well, I feel the same. Now let's clean this mess."

"WAIT! Are we together?"

"Yeah, now let's clean."

"Ummm...alright."

"AaaaHA!"

**CLIFFHANGER! So sorry. Review saying what you think is happening next! REVIEW! (please?)**


	3. The Priss' Plan

**Hey! So this is part 3 to iTake care of the mess. Also known as 'The Priss' Plan'. Anyways, your probably wondering what comes next. So...Here's my story:**

**(BTW: There's no P.O.V. in this last chapter.)**

"AaaaHA!"

They turned around, and Carly was standing on her bed pointing at us.

"Carly! Lay down, you're sick!" Freddie said.

"No, I'm not." Carly said in a normal voice as she got down from her bed.

"WHAT?" Freddie and Sam said in unison.

"Yeah, it was all part of my plan." Carly said devilishly.

"WHAT?" They both said again in unison.

"Well, you both wouldn't speak to each other, and so I knew we wouldn't do iCarly anymore. Gibby and I didn't want to do it ourselves. I told Gibby that we needed to make a plan so you guys will talk to each other. Gibby said there was no way you guys would talk-"

"Wait...you guys saw the kiss?" Sam said.

"No, I saw the kiss. I just told Gibby. Now can I continue?"

"Umm...okay." Sam said.

"So I made a bet with Gibby that I could make you guys be together by the end of today. So this is what I did: I told Spencer to go to Socko's for today, and he went. Then, I texted both of you to come. Then, I told you both to do crazy and exhasting stuff."

"WHY?" Freddie and Sam said together.

"Well, I made Sam jump on the trampoline so she'd get exhasted, and lay on my bed. Why she was jumping I threw a bunch of wrappers on the floor, knowing Freddie would want to clean it up, and say that to you in your 'sleep' "

"How did you know Freddie would say that?" Sam said.

"Because Freddie said to me yesterday that he really needed to talk to Sam about something very important. I knew he meant the kiss."

Sam looked at Freddie and he smiled nervously.

"Anyways, the plan went great, AND I WON, GIBBY!" Carly said.

"STOP SCREAMING!" Freddie yelled.

"No, Gibby's here."

Gibby came out from under Carly's bed, and said, "Fine, you win."

"What does she get?" Sam said.

"Well, you know the ketchup water balloons I had Freddie fill up?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we get to throw them at Gibby on iCarly! So, let's go!"

They all ran up to the iCarly studio, and excitedly did it. It became so popular that Gibby agreed to do it every Friday with different elements. They did it with things like musturd, paint, milk, soup, and fake blood (that freaked Gibby out).

And everyone lived Happily Ever After.

**That's the end! I wanted to end it with a mushy ending. Hope you loved it! Review or I'll cry. **


End file.
